diy_herbal_and_homeopathicfandomcom-20200213-history
Herbal Lesson 10
Your second group of 10 herbs to learn (memorize) Daniel Blankley - Tuesday, December 5, 2017 YOU SHOULD HAVE COMPLETED Lessons 00 thru 09. Now we will press on to more advanced Herbal making so here is the next 10 Herbs for you to learn. These are not listed in order of importance or popularity, but according to the order in which they are required in the various hands-on practice videos. ' REMEMBER: YOU ONLY NEED TO LEARN SIX THINGS ABOUT EACH HERB!' You need to learn the common name and botanical name, the parts of the plant used, whether to use dried or fresh, and what they are effective against. Note if they are toxic or restricted to external use. I find 3X5 cards the easiest way to drill myself and shuffle them between learning from them. HERE IS WHAT I put on my 3X5 cards to practice. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- POT MARIGOLD Calendula Officinalis Parts Used: Petals Use Dried Good For: Astringant, Antiseptic, Anti-fungial, Anti-inflamitory ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- SHUFFLE and use like Flash Cards. Put common Name on the back and turn over and try to remember all the info from the front. Have your child drill you (if you have one.. or borrow your friends kid *smile* they will love it like being a teacher. Take Heart.. we are only going to cover the top 30 Herbs used by Great Great Grandmas before WW I and she took care of virtually all the families health needs with 30 herbs or less along with some non-herbal substances. NEW FEATURE: Click on the Name to Jump to Wikipedia or Click on MH after the name to jump to the page in The Modern Herbal which is more extensive. Here are the First 10 Herbs you were already given to start: Have you learned them yet? Did you make 3X5 Cards? It really does help. Carry them around with you and practice them whenever you are waiting somewhere. 1. CHAI MH (you know it as Tea) 2. COFFEE MH 3. CHAMOMILE MH 4. GARLIC MH 5. MUSTARD MH 6. THYME MH 7. GINGER MH 8. SAGE MH 9 TURMERIC MH 10. ROSEMARY MH ''' Here are the Second 10 Herbs you need to learn along with the above. Again you can click the name to jump to the page about that herb or MH to the Modern Herbal. I will give you a surprise with the final 10 Herbs list. '''11. LAVENDER MH Lavandula (common name lavender) is a genus of 47 known species of flowering plants in the mint family, Lamiaceae. It is native to the Old World and is found from Cape Verde and the Canary Islands, Europe across to northern and eastern Africa, the Mediterranean, southwest Asia to southeast India. Many members of the genus are cultivated extensively in temperate climates as ornamental plants for garden and landscape use, for use as culinary herbs, and also commercially for the extraction of essential oils. The most widely cultivated species, Lavandula angustifolia, is often referred to as lavender, and there is a color named for the shade of the flowers of this species. 12. LICORICE MH Liquorice (British English) or licorice (American English) (/'l?kr??, 'l?k?r-, -?s/ LIK-(?-)rish, -ris)5 is the root of Glycyrrhiza glabra from which a sweet flavour can be extracted. The liquorice plant is a herbaceous perennial legume native to southern Europe and parts of Asia, such as India. It is not botanically related to anise, star anise, or fennel, which are sources of similar flavouring compounds. 13. CLOVES MH Cloves are the aromatic flower buds of a tree in the family Myrtaceae, Syzygium aromaticum. They are native to the Maluku Islands (or Moluccas) in Indonesia, and are commonly used as a spice. Cloves are commercially harvested primarily in Bangladesh, Indonesia, India, Madagascar, Zanzibar, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, and Tanzania. Cloves are available throughout the year. 14. CINNAMON MH Cinnamon is a spice obtained from the inner bark of several tree species from the genus Cinnamomum. Cinnamon is used mainly as an aromatic condiment and flavoring additive in a wide variety of cuisines, sweet and savoury dishes, breakfast cereals, snackfoods, and traditional foods. The aroma and flavor of cinnamon derive from its essential oil and principal component, cinnamaldehyde, as well as numerous other constituents, including eugenol. 15. CALENDULA MH Calendula is a genus of about 15–20 species of annual and perennial herbaceous plants in the daisy family Asteraceae that are often known as marigolds. They are native to southwestern Asia, western Europe, Macaronesia, and the Mediterranean. Other plants are also known as marigolds, such as corn marigold, desert marigold, marsh marigold, and plants of the genus Tagetes. The genus name Calendula is a modern Latin diminutive of calendae, meaning "little calendar", "little clock" or possibly "little weather-glass". The common name "marigold" refers to the Virgin Mary. The most commonly cultivated and used member of the genus is the pot marigold (Calendula officinalis). Popular herbal and cosmetic products named 'calendula' invariably derive from C. officinalis. 16. ELDER BERRIES MH Sambucus is a genus of flowering plants in the family Adoxaceae. The various species are commonly called elder or elderberry. The genus was formerly placed in the honeysuckle family, Caprifoliaceae, but was reclassified as Adoxaceae due to genetic and morphological comparisons to plants in the genus Adoxa. 17. CAYENNE MH The cayenne pepper is a type of Capsicum annuum. It is usually a moderately hot chili pepper used to flavor dishes. Cayenne peppers are a group of long, tapering, 10 to 25cm long, generally skinny, mostly red colored peppers, often with a curved tip and somewhat rippled skin, which hang from the bush as opposed to growing upright. Most varieties are generally rated at 30,000 to 50,000 Scoville units. The fruits are generally dried and ground to make the powdered spice of the same name, although cayenne powder may be a blend of different types of peppers, quite often not containing cayenne peppers, and may or may not contain the seeds. Cayenne is used in cooking spicy dishes either as a powder or in its whole form. It is also used as an herbal supplement. 18. VALARIAN MH Valerian (Valeriana officinalis, Caprifoliaceae) is a perennial flowering plant, with heads of sweetly scented pink or white flowers that bloom in the summer and can reach a height of 1.5 metres (5 ft). Valerian flower extracts were used as a perfume in the 16th century. Native to Europe and parts of Asia, valerian has been introduced into North America. The flowers are frequently visited by many fly species, especially hoverflies of the genus Eristalis. It is consumed as food by the larvae of some Lepidoptera (butterfly and moth) species including the grey pug. Other names used for this plant include garden valerian (to distinguish it from other Valeriana species), garden heliotrope (although not related to Heliotropium), setwall and all-heal (which is also used for plants in the genus Stachys). Red valerian, often grown in gardens, is also sometimes referred to as "valerian", but is a different species (Centranthus ruber) from the same family and not very closely related. Crude extract of valerian root is sold as a dietary supplement in the form of capsules. Valerian root may have sedative and anxiolytic effects. The amino acid valine is named after this plant. 19. SLIPPERY ELM MH Ulmus rubra, the slippery elm, is a species of elm native to eastern North America, ranging from southeast North Dakota, east to Maine and southern Quebec, south to northernmost Florida, and west to eastern Texas, where it thrives in moist uplands, although it will also grow in dry, intermediate soils. Other common names include red elm, gray elm, soft elm, moose elm, and Indian elm. The tree was first named as part of Ulmus americana in 1753,4but identified as a separate species, Ulmus rubra, in 1793 by Pennsylvania botanist Gotthilf Muhlenberg. The slightly later name U. fulva, published by French botanist André Michaux in 1803, is still widely used in dietary-supplement and alternative-medicine information. The species superficially resembles American elm U. americana, but is more closely related to the European wych elm U. glabra, which has a very similar flower structure, though lacks the pubescence over the seed. U. rubra was introduced to Europe in 1830. 20 COMFREY MH Comfrey (also comphrey) is a common name for plants in the genus Symphytum. Comfrey species are important herbs in organic gardening. It is used as a fertilizer and as an herbal medicine. The most commonly used species is Russian comfrey Symphytum ×?uplandicum, which is a cross or hybrid of Symphytum officinale (common comfrey) and Symphytum asperum (rough comfrey). REMEMBER that Western Herbalism uses around 150 different Herbs which are shown in Most Herbals. Dangerous or Toxic Herbs are often eliminated from modern Herbals. I prefer Herbals that show all the Herbs and clearly Label the Toxic Ones. Most Pioneer Folk (even children) had a knowledge of around 50 Herbs including garden vegetables and seasonings. They included cabbage and apple and rhubarb and cherry, and many others, among ‘Herbs’, so in the beginning I thought to have you all learn all the top 50. Finally I decided to have you only learn the Top 30 (more or less) that Great Great Grandma and her mother used for remedies. You will find to your surprise at the end of this course, after brushing up on a few details, that you know more plants and herbs than you think. NEW FEATURE: CLICK on the Name to Jump to Wikipedia or CLICK on MH after the name to jump to the page in The Modern Herbal which is more extensive. Notes within lessons are generally taken from Wikipedia where you can read a whole article of each herb by entering it's name. © Copyright 2018 by Daniel Blankley. All rights reserved.